To Love A Human
by Sunshine4Life2012
Summary: Finding a long lost family member and a new love, in the end will Alex have to fight for what she really wants?
1. New Girls

**AN: I do not own Twilight or anything else created by Stephanie Meyer.**

To Love a Human

**Chapter One.**

I stood in front of the long, decoratively framed mirror in my bedroom brushing my long golden curls to perfection with the wooden-handled brush that my mother had given me when I was fourteen. I was admiring my new outfit when my best friend, and typical annoyance, started throwing a fit.

"Alex! Alex! Alexandria!" I heard Marianna yell my name, persistently, from downstairs even though I would have heard her if she had whispered it. "C'mon! I am not letting you be late for our first day of school!" She continued.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and grabbed my lime green book bag. I was headed off to my very first day of school at Forks High School, a school full of humans and problems waiting to happen. I hadn't cared for the idea of attending a school when Marianna suggested it, I had wanted to move to someplace rural and sunny where I could be myself and write all that I wanted to, but Mari just wouldn't budge on her idea of attending school. She wanted to meet new people and make new friends, even if she had to settle for human friends, while I just wanted some of my old life back.

I had came from a time with values and morals; at least before the damn Union started the Civil War, and lived on a pretty little farm in Texas with my parents and older brother. My days consisted of helping Pa with a broken fence or doing some baking with mamma in the kitchen, life was peaceful before the war. When my brother left home at nineteen to join the confederate army I knew in my heart what he was doing was for us. But it hurt inside to see the person who had always been there by my side throughout our childhood leave home and go into the most dangerous of places.

One day a letter came from Jonathan, his best friend, who had entered the war right by his side; the letter was worn and dirty but it had made it all the way across the state. The letter stated that my brother had gone missing and that they thought the enemy, the Union, had captured him. Sad days and months passed by when a "trader" past through our small town late one evening. I was home alone when she came to the door. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen, but her eyes seemed to glow a striking color of red. That was the night I "ran away", as the rumors say.

Somehow I made it through those two awful years of life with Nettie, why she didn't just kill me I don't know to this day. Several hard years later I met Marianna, on the streets of St. Louis late at night. I was scared of her and prepared to fight her, her strange yellow eyes were startling. But she didn't tense, even when I crouched for attack, she simply just smiled and said, "Stand." I couldn't comprehend what I was doing but before I could do anything else I was standing upright. "Now are you going to listen?" she asked and tilted her head to the side slightly. Baffled and confused I nodded yes.

She explained to me her gift of persuasion; its power amazed me. She could persuade any vampire or human to do almost anything, as long as she said her commands out loud. She continued to explain herself and her golden eyes and told me of her quest to be "good". Animal blood sounded vile and disgusting but out of curiosity I followed Marianna and attempted her strange lifestyle. At first I cheated sometimes, for it was extremely difficult to convert after the blood of humans is all you've ever known. But I was lonely and Marianna was an easy to be around so I stayed close to her, I didn't want to be lonely anymore and I didn't want to fight.

So now here we are today, trapped in the bodies of 16-year-olds, full of perfect memories of an earlier century but living in a modern world and attempting a modern life.

"C'mon! Hurry up, let's go!" Mari's voice snapped me out of my flashback and brought me back to my senses. She wasn't playing around anymore and was lacing all of her words with her power and literally forcing me out the door, this wasn't normal for her. She was obviously too worried about being late for school. Weren't human kids late all the time?

She rushed me out of our small, newly purchased house that was fairly rickety but had old-fashioned character. The window boxes had small petunias in them that we had planted right after we moved in to brighten up the constant rain. The old mint green paint was peeling, revealing the old wood siding and the porch was missing a railing but it was nothing that couldn't be easily repaired.

We hurried at vampire speed to Mari's rusty little ford ranger that was parked at the end of our short driveway, to avoid being drenched in the rain. Thankfully the condition of her vehicle would force her to drive slowly; I was in no hurry to reach the school. I looked over to her in the drivers seat, her long, perfectly strait, black hair had sparkling droplets of rain in it and her pale skin was nearly glowing with the backdrop of her dark hair that whirled around her face. I leaned back in my seat, hoping that the human children wouldn't stare at our differences. Everyone I had seen around Forks, for the short two week span Marianna and I had lived here, seemed to be pretty pale other than the few Native Americans that I had seen from the Reservation up near the coast. I suppose our skin wouldn't be too much of a standout.

Before I knew it we were pulling into the schools drive. I sighed and took an unnecessary breath. I wasn't looking foreword to what this day would bring.

Stepping out of the truck I pulled up the hood on my jacket and walked toward the office building with Mari, whom I must say was a lot more enthused than I was. We entered the building and turned in our new student registration forms. The forms stated that we were sisters, it just wasn't logical that friends would just happen to move to the same town at the same time and live in the same house. We were then handed our schedules by an office secretary who gave us a warm smile, told us where to find our lockers and gave us directions to our first class.

We walked out of the office building and hurried into building three, this is where most of the junior classes were held and also where our lockers were assigned. Near the end of the hallway we found lockers number 88 and 89. My schedule had my locker combination printed at the bottom. Once I entered the combination and gently pulled on the handle it squeaked open, apparently I was the first person to use locker 88 in a while. I grabbed my writing journal and a pen from my bag and then hung it on the locker hook.

I waited for Marianna to get her stuff while I looked around the hallway. It was bland, white walls with a couple of posters promoting yearbook committee and science club, along with a couple of corkboards with schedules and dates to remember. The long hallway was clustered with kids, human kids. They were all talking about their weekend or band class or the next upcoming party. They seemed so unaware of life outside of school. I noticed two students, who looked older than the typical students, at first I wondered if they were teachers until I saw that they were dressed in jeans and long sleeved shirts like most everyone else. They weren't hanging around in the hallways or talking like everyone else they both just walked past us and headed strait to class. The girl was short with chopped black hair, that spiked out in all directions at the base she looked in our direction for a moment, smiled, and then got a real blank look in her eyes. Her eyes looked the exact color of ours and for a moment I tensed, startled.

The boy was tall with a muscular build; he had a bronze tint through out his light brown hair that was tidy and yet slicked back into a carefree look. He didn't look at us or acknowledge us in anyway. Both of them had been extremely pale and quite beautiful, but I strongly doubted the possibility of other vampires in the region.

Mari seemed to have the same idea. "Do you think…?" she whispered.

"I have no idea," I answered. "Do you really think out of all chances we have come across another clan?"

"Well, they could have moved here for the same reason we did," she countered. "I mean there is lots of hunting available and about zero sunshine."

Our conversation was cut short when the bell rang and we had to hurry (at a humanly pace) to our first class. We both had Algebra II first period, we had the teacher fill out our new student slips and he gave us our books along with seats at the back of the class. All the students were whispering to each other and passing notes until Mr. Thompson started attendance.

"Katie Bell?" he called.

"Here." Called a red haired girl from the middle of the class, she seemed the popular type, but she smiled and gave the impression of a friendly person.

He continued to call off names, one caught my attention.

"Emmett Cullen?"

A hugely muscular boy with short brown hair and very pale skin called out, "Here!" Oddly, he seemed excited to spend his morning in a math class, like everything just happened to please him.

More names were called.

"Jackson Miller?"

"Here." Said another boy with shaggy, dark brown hair and a smile that was adorably handsome even for a human.

This was a teacher I was obviously not going to get along with cause the next thing he said was, "and today class we have two new girls," oh God, I thought. "Alexandria-Karma and Marianna Palmer." It was odd not using my old last name.

"I go by Alex." I said, I tried to keep my voice light.

"And you can call me Mari." Marianna said from beside me in a totally non-strained carefree voice. She always made things brighter.

Humans turned to stare at us, and the kid referred to as Jackson winked at me, I couldn't help but giggle at his smile and grin. I was surprised that I was actually considering befriending a human.

Mr. Thompson continued, "They will be with us for the rest of the year so make them feel welcome, I know its rough being new. Okay now if you'll turn in your textbooks to page 342." The class turned around and did as they were told.

Class went by smoothly, we were assigned only a small homework assignment. When the bell rang Mari and I held back so not to be too noticed. A couple of kids held back with us to greet us and to tell us there names along those few was the kid, who looked more like a man, that I new as Emmett.

Again I was startled as I saw the bright golden color of his eyes, he seemed to stifle a laughed as I must have looked partially frightened. There definitely couldn't be this many vampires in one school could there? Are there?

The others who held back were also welcoming and nice as far as humans go, there was a short girl named Sophia James who had lots of charming freckles on her pale face and short brown hair with very curly ringlets pulled into two pigtails. She was there with a boy named Brian Miller; he was brothers with Jackson and looked very similar. And last was a fairly quiet girl named Jane Brandon, she had strait blonde hair that was fairly frizzy from the weather and bright green eyes, they reminded me of how my brothers used to look.

I didn't need to pull out my schedule in the hallway I had it memorized already, my next class was English Language Arts. Sophia had the same class next so she offered to guide me there; Mari left the room with Jane in a conversation about shoes and lip-gloss.

When we reached the classroom I thanked Sophia for the escort and she went to sit by a blond haired boy who she seemed to have a crush on. I went to the teachers' desk and had her sign my sheet and she gave me a copy of the book they were currently reading, The Odyssey by Homer. This had been one of my favorites about forty years ago. I laughed to myself, if only this teacher knew I had been reading classic literature before she was even born.

I sat in the middle of the class at an empty table thinking to myself what a long day this was going to be.

**AN: Well I know its kind of slow right now but it will get better I promise, I had to have some characters and background. It will get better next chapter. Thanks! 3 Lee **


	2. Hi, I'm Alice Cullen!

**To Love A Human **

Chapter Two

"Is this seat taken?" I heard a voice ask. I looked up to see the boy, Jackson, standing next to the empty chair at my table.

"Well I don't believe so, I mean my invisible friend is sitting there but I can ask him to move if you'd like." I said in a sarcastic tone but keeping my facial expression serious.

Jackson laughed. "Yes, if you could ask him to move, I could direct him to the empty seat over there." He gestured across the room.

"Okay Dallas, you gotta go sorry." I said to the empty chair, I then pulled the chair out from the table and gestured for Jackson to sit down.

I just couldn't be serious any longer so I gave up and laughed along with him. He seemed to have a pretty great personality for being a human. I had time before the bell rang signaling for class to start so I pulled out the book I had been reading from my bag and flipped to the spot I had left off.

"Great book don't you think?" Jackson asked. "It's a shame about Tom Robinson ain't it?"

I was now utterly amazed; he reads classic literature too? I put down To Kill A Mockingbird and turned to him. "Yeah, I've read it several times myself." I said. I decided to test him. "So what's your favorite part of the book?"

He smiled and his eyes glinted with humor, "Definitely when Scout beats the snot out of the Cunningham kid on the first day of school." He said, proving he knew the book. "So Alex, where are you from? Nearby?"

Why lie? I thought to myself. "No I'm from Texas actually." I said.

"I would've thought a Texas girl would have been a little more tan. Your whiter than me and I've lived in the rain my whole life." He smirked.

Now why did I tell him the truth? I thought to myself. "Yeah I've never been able to get a real tan, my friends always picked on me back in Houston." I smiled as warmly as I could and I heard his heart rate increase. Oops, I hadn't meant to be flirtatious. I suppressed a childish giggle.

The teacher then started class and we turned to face the front of the room. Like the teacher before this teacher called aloud names for attendance.

"Alexandria-Karma?"

"Here, uh, you can just call me Alex." I said.

"Alright then, Alex." She just smiled and continued, not drawing any attention to me. I mentally thanked her for that.

When attendance had been taken Mrs. Barber passed out worksheets to each table.

"Okay everybody partner up and answer these questions about the last two chapters," she said then she walked over to my table. "Alex have you ever read The Odyssey?" she asked.

"Yes I have, several times." I answered politely.

"Good then you shouldn't have any trouble." Then she walked away without another word.

"Partners?" Jackson asked.

"Sure," I said and took our worksheet. I looked up at him and smiled, "I've got this." I answered all of the questions at a speedy human pace and had the whole assignment done in ten minutes.

"You know, I could've helped you." Jackson said.

"I didn't need your help." I said in a tone sharper than intended.

He didn't seem to notice. "So you've got to tell 'bout that name of yours, why such a long first name?" he asked.

"Well my parents were old fashioned and named me Alexandria, they added the Karma in hopes that I would have good luck in life." I said truthfully. So much for that though, I added on a mental note.

"I think its really pretty," he said. "It suits you." I must say his words were flattering but he was still just a human to me.

"Thank you," I said. "So you've lived here your whole life?"

"Yeah," he said. "Born and raised, Brian too."

"I had a brother once also," I said.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"Yes, his name was Jasper." Thinking about Jasper always brought back good memories, I know that my human memory was faded but I can still remember him teaching me how to ride a horse when Pa was too busy, and playing hide and seek in the garden. He was also the one who taught me how to play the fiddle on the one that grandpa had handed down to him.

I looked up from the desk to see that one of the kids I'd saw in the hallway was staring at me, eyes wide. I hadn't even noticed that he was in this class. The bronze haired boy looked away from me quickly after noticing I was watching him. Okay, that was creepy.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is he now?" Jackson asked.

I thought for a minute, well I can't exactly tell him he was a prisoner of the civil war, I thought. "He passed away two years ago in a car accident." I said.

"Oh, I'm really sorry Alex," he said. "I didn't mean to bring up a bad subject."

"Nah, It's okay." I told him.

I hadn't noticed how long we had been talking, when the bell rang for third period.

I picked up my books and handed in our assignment to the teacher's desk.

"See you later Alex." Jackson said on his way out the door.

I smiled, "See you later." I hurried to drop off my books at my locker before third period. Marianna was already down by the lockers.

"So how was English?" she asked.

"Good, I think I made a friend." I said.

"Now what did I tell you? Who is it?" She was so going to rub being right about school in my face later.

"It's that Jackson kid from Algebra II." I said.

"Oh, you be careful Alex, I think that boys got a crush on you." Mari was so serious it made me laugh.

"He doesn't even know me." I said. I left it at that and grabbed my sketchbook from my bag, my next class was Art I. I rushed off to class and made it in plenty of time. After the teacher, Mr. B, signed my student form I took a seat. I had another couple of minutes before class so I opened my sketchbook and flipped through my drawings of landscapes and the one I drew of Mari and me while we were in the Mountains in Colorado.

As I was going over my sketches I heard some kids at another table talking although I didn't look up from my sketches.

"She's like super hot," One male voice said. "Look at that body." I rolled my eyes.

"I think she's weird, and her name is like ten miles long." I heard a nasally voice say.

"Her sister is really nice, and funny too," Said a female. "Maybe she's shy."

"She was like all over Jackson last hour, laughing at his corny jokes and shit." This female was obviously mad. And confused, he didn't even tell me a joke.

I sighed. Humans are just so childish, I thought. I couldn't care any less about what they had to say about me.

"Hi!" I heard a soprano voice say. "I'm Alice Cullen, mind if I sit here?"

I shook my head. "Nah, go ahead. I'm Alex." I told her. She still frightened me a little.

"Oh, I know who you are, everyone is talking about you and your sister, Mari." Alice said.

The teacher called class to order and took roll. When he was done he called across the class, "Alice, would show Alexandria-Karma what we are working on?" he asked her.

"It's Alex, Mr. B, and no problem." She flashed him a sweet smile and pulled out her sketchbook.

"Very well then." He said and went back to his desk.

Alice quickly explained the mosaic portrait we were supposed to work on and then burst into conversation.

"So Alex, where are you and Mari from?" she asked.

"Texas." I said.

Then she looked around the room real quickly and leaned in close and whispered to low for a human to hear, "I know that your one of us, we all do." She leaned away and grinned.

"All?" I was starting to wonder how many of them there were.

"Edward, Emmett and I," she said. "We can introduce you to Rosalie and Jasper after school, Oh! You should come home with us and meet Carlisle and Esme, oh they'll love you and Mari!" She was excitedly whispering to me as we worked on our projects. I found it odd that I had happened to come across a clan with a vamp named Jasper. Strange, I thought to myself.

Alice babbled on and I had to supply little to her conversation, for she did much of the talking. By the end of the hour I had agreed for Marianna and I to go home with them. I was no longer scared of them, although the one she called Edward still frightened me.

I was quite excited about the fact of the other "good" vampires in the area, I didn't to come in contact with any other kind ever again. I shivered at the thought.

The bell rang and students hurried from the room, I had lunch next. I went down to lockers to put away my sketchbook and hang up my jacket. I was making myself look busy when Marianna came walking by shamelessly flirting with some poor human kid who was hanging on her every word, probably literally too. I turned back to my locker and chuckled softly, the poor boy. When he walked off I turned to Marianna and gave her my best serious face.

"And you're telling me to be careful?" I pressed. "Now that's not nice you know, that little human is going to go off and tell all his friends that he's got a chance with you, when you and I both know that's not going to happen."

"I couldn't help myself," she said with the face of a child who lost her puppy. "Well aren't you even a _teensy weensy_ bit drawn to mess with them? No harm done, I'm sure he'll get over it."

I sighed, and decided to just let it slide, after all she wasn't persuading anyone to brush her hair or do her nails, yet. I grabbed my assignment from algebra and decided that I would just do it at lunch since I wouldn't be eating, I mentally cringed at the thought of cafeteria food. I then had a flashback of the April fool's day when Mari had persuaded me to eat a box of crackers, which definitely made my Top Ten Worst Experiences Ever list.

We headed down to the crowded cafeteria to find two empty seats at the end of a table. I recognized some of he kids from earlier and waved to them. After we set down I pulled out my homework and a pen and finished it in a bout five minutes, with a sense of accomplishment; I smiled and put it back in my folder. That's when I heard them talking.

"Alice!" I heard one of them whisper angrily, "I thought we agreed we weren't going to confront them until after school."

I heard a small giggle. "We are going to confront them after school, they are coming home with us." I recognized Alice's voice.

I didn't look toward their table, I didn't want them to know that I was very impolitely eavesdropping.

Then another male voice I recognized entered the conversation. "Wait what? We weren't supposed to like, talk to them?" He sounded incredibly confused.

"Emmett!" the first male voice whispered. "You too?"

"Calm down Edward!" Alice scolded. "Why are you so worried? Look at their eyes, they're not savages." She said trying to calm his anger.

"I don't care about what they eat Alice!" Edward continued louder than before then he lowered his voice and continued. "I heard something today," his tone was serious and slightly edgy. "The girl Alexandria or whatever, well, I think she's related to Jasper."

I made a little gasping noise and then controlled my surprise and listened harder than before so I wouldn't miss anything.

Another male voice, one that I had never heard before, spoke softly. "You mean from my days with Maria's army?" He asked.

Maria, I recognized that name.

Edward spoke again, "No, Although she _was_ in the wars for a couple of years. I think she is blood relation to you."

WHAT! My mind raced in a frenzy of everything that was going on. Could it really be?

"Edward spit it out!" The softer male voice commanded. "What on Earth are you talking about?"

Edward sighed. "Jasper, I think she's your sister."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! How will Jasper respond? What will Alex think about the situation? So is it better? Worse? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks Readers. 3 Lee**


	3. Borrow My Hoodie, Your Freezing

To Love A Human

**Chapter Three**

I just sat there staring blankly at nothing while internally, emotional chaos wrecking havoc at my soul. How… When… I just couldn't make sense of the conversation I had just heard. I stiffened; I had to hear more. I stayed as still as a statue and held my breath.

Then I heard a sarcastic and irritated snort.

"Give me a break Edward," said a beautiful voice that I had not heard before. "Are you freaking serious? The chances of that!" I could practically hear the eye-roll in the female's voice. She laughed humorlessly.

"Shut up Rosalie." Said Edward's voice. "I know what I heard."

The bell rang and I the people around me started to get up and leave for their next class.

"We'll figure it out later." Alice said. I heard the shuffle of them getting up to leave. I did not hear the soft voice again.

"Alex," Mari's voice knocked me out of my motionless trance. "Are you coming or what? We have next period together." She said bouncily, she had been completely preoccupied with a conversation she had been having with Sophia. I stood up silently and followed her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked me sounding concerned. "You seem, down."

"I'm fine, just nervous." I tried to sound happy, "first day you know. Oh, um…were going to Alice Cullen's place tonight after school, she insisted." I told her.

"Okay," Mari replied, she liked having friends.

I leaned in towards her. "She knows about us, and the rest of her clan. There are five here, and two more at there home." I thought it would be a good idea to warn her.

She turned to me before we entered the classroom, "Are all of them…._ Good_?" she asked.

"I believe so." I said. I wasn't really sure yet.

The rest of the day was just like earlier, but it went slower. And passed in a heavy fog of my imagination. Teachers introduced us, we were assigned work or taught a lesson we knew all to easy, everything went smoothly. I wouldn't let myself think about anything that I had overheard at lunch, I wouldn't even consider letting my mind wander for even one second.

Sixth period rolled around and it was finally the last hour of the day, Biology. When I sat down and continued busying my mind with senseless garbage I heard Jackson's voice.

"Hey Alex," he said. "Is Dallas sitting here this time or am I free to sit down?" The boy had a way of making me smile even when I was overrun with my own denial. His smiling face was charming and his brown eyes bored into mine.

I quickly caught up with his sarcasm. "No you can sit down, Dallas isn't talking to me right now. I think he's still mad from when I made him move earlier to that crappy seat _all the way across the room_." Jackson's face and eyes lit up and he chuckled. His human laughter was deep and rough.

Talking to him wasn't awkward at all; he was just so…I had no words for him. Jackson was the least humanly human that I have ever met, not that I really ever came in contact with humans since I became a vampire, other than in the beginning.

"Tell Dallas I'm sorry, but I just couldn't let such a beautiful girl go unnoticed." He winked and I couldn't help but laugh. He was a very sweet.

"Well I don't know if he'll ever talk to me again." I giggled.

Then our teacher, who was quite old and incredibly grumpy announced, "Okay today we will be working on labs about the frog assignment we had last week. And since we happen to have a new student here she will need to work with a partner since she was not here for the dissection." Then she looked to Jackson. "Jackson, since you are the best student in the class would you help Alexandria here with her paper?" I ignored the fact that she hadn't used my nickname.

He was quick to answer and that made me smile. "Of course Mrs. Gumby."

"Very good then." She said.

As she was passing out the worksheets Jackson turned to me and said, "Partners again?" I smiled.

"I'll think about it." I said sarcastically with a smile that must have exposed my teeth because I saw his eyes flash to my lips. Oops, I thought.

The teacher brought worksheets over to our table and we got started right away like the good students we are, at this I smiled internally.

This worksheet was simple, it showed a diagram of a dissected frog and all we had to do was label the part and name the function. I once again flew through my worksheet. After about fifty years of being a "good little vampire" I decided to try night college classes, something that was unheard of during the civil war era, I had majored in biology.

I could see that he was frustrated that I dominated him in schoolwork and guessed that he was the classes "smart kid."

"Were you in an advanced class back in Texas?" he asked not letting his frustration show.

I considered college advanced so I answered him, "Yes, actually I was."

"I can tell," he said then he changed the conversation. "What do you think of Forks so far?"

I sighed. "I don't care for it all to much," I said. "I mean does the rain _ever_ stop?"

He smiled, "Eventually you wont even notice it." He said, "What about other than the rain?"

"Well I've met a couple real interestin' people. Nice 'uns too." I said before I realized I had just used my accent.

He grinned. "Your accent is the cutest thing I think I've ever heard." He said.

I frowned. "I'm not real good at being a Yankee am I?" I asked Jackson. "It's hard to hide an accent you've had forever."

He reached out to touch my hand, I saw him tense at the cold, hard texture of my skin but he continued. "Don't hide it then. There is no reason to pretend to be something that your not, I really do like the way your accent sounds." Then he added. "Also your freezing," he slid his sweatshirt over his head. "Borrow my hoodie."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I said, even though it wouldn't make a bit of difference. I slid on his black sweatshirt and pushed up the sleeves; it had a nice smell to it. It smelled lightly of cologne and a small bit earthy, I wondered if he lived in some thick forests. The black and white contrast of it made me look unnatural.

He smirked, "I guess I'm a few sizes bigger huh?" I looked down at the hang of the sweater; it came down to my mid-thighs.

I just smiled, and was about to thank him again when the bell rang for the end of the day. We turned in our assignments and walked down the hall to the lockers.

"Do you want your sweater back?" I asked Jackson as he walked by my side.

"No you can get it back to me later, I have another one in my locker." He said before he smiled and said. "See you tomorrow Alex." Then dashed of after some of his friends.

I just waved and went to meet up with Mari and then Alice.

I quickly did the comb on my locker and shoved my books in my bag, noticing the sweatshirt of mine that I had put in there earlier.

"In a hurry?" Asked Marianna as I almost left her.

"Oh, um…I don't want to keep Alice waiting." Which was partially true and then out of nowhere she was there standing next to us.

"Hi Alice." We said together.

"Hi girls I have some people I want you to meet, my family actually." For a small thing she was a windmill of energy and excitement.

We simply followed her into the parking lot and over to a gray Jeep and a silver Volvo. There stood four vampires; she introduced us one by one.

"This here," she pointed to the one I had seen in the hall earlier, the one I knew by Edward. "Is my brother Edward." He nodded polity and totally not-creepy like. Maybe I had the wrong first impression of him.

Next she pointed to a beautiful blonde girl with tall heels and tight skinny jeans. "This is my sister Rosalie." She snorted and was obviously not happy with Mari and me for some reason. "Don't worry." Alice said. "She's always bitter."

Then she pointed at Emmett, who had formally introduced himself to us this morning, "I believe that you have met Em here," Alice giggled a soprano tune.

She was about to introduce the last one of the four when a small, clumsy brunette human came walking over to us. Edward quickly draped a coat around her shoulders and brought her over to the group like she belonged. Alice smiled at her.

"This is Bella, Edwards girlfriend," she said. "I know it sounds odd but they're head over heels for each other." I nodded; I was born not to judge, Pa had always told me 'Judgin' a persons way is wrong and we don't do wrong 'round here now do we?'

"Hi," Bella said shyly.

Marianna jumped in. "Hello Bella!" I settled for giving her a warm smile.

Alice and the whole group suddenly got serious. "Alex," Alice said. "Edward has a gift, to read minds. He saw something earlier and well…I…." Alice wasn't able to explain and was cut off by a soft, low voice.

"Hello Lex."

When I heard these words something inside of me snapped into place and my memory was jogged, I hadn't been called Lex in over one hundred years, when my brother had rode off on a tall chestnut stallion down a dusty rode into a war already lost.

That's when I turned to face the last vampire in the row of four, his face was scarred in the shapes of many perfect crescent teeth marks, much similar to mine. His cheekbones were defined under his amber eyes in gray shadows. His mouth looked as though it didn't know whether to smile or frown and his golden hair, the exact shade of mine, let several curls fall down over his pale forehead.

I was stunned and partially frightened. Everybody was still with their breath held when the man I once knew spoke again. "I promised you that I'd come back didn't I?" his lips curled up at the edges a tad.

I covered my mouth with my left hand and just continued to stare when I lost it and broke into tearless, heavy sobs. My mind just couldn't register it, I had spent a day concentrating on not getting my hopes up on the impossible but here stood my best friend and my older brother.

When I finally got a hold of myself I murmured almost silently, "Hello Jasper."

**A/N: I am really loving writing this story! How will the two respond to each other after being reunited? And what's with this Jackson guy? We will find out in the next chapter. :D Reviews always welcome.**


	4. Her Emotions

To Love A Human

**Chapter Four**

Jaspers POV

Her emotions were so strongly connected to me that I couldn't do anything but feel them along with her. I couldn't escape her tears, sorrow, joy, and confusion. So I did what any older brother would do.

I took one large step and closed the distance between us, then I wrapped my arms around her and tried my hardest to calm her emotions, "Don't cry Lex," I told her and hugged her tighter. "Don't you remember the rule that I made when we were kids? When I'm in charge of things and you get hurt you can only cry when Mama's home." Her laughter was muffled as her face was pressed against my chest.

"Yeah, you've never been real good with tears have you?" she said and stepped back, smiling.

"Your all grown up now ain't ya?" I looked down at the girl who used to be my baby sister, vampirism had changed her so much, and she could easily pass for twenty now.

"Are you calling me old? Cause I got news for you, 126 is _not_ old." She grinned at me and her dimples still lit up her cheeks but she looked different without sunburned skin and face full of freckles. But in reality she hadn't changed a bit.

"Well, just wait till your 130," I told her. "Then see how old you feel." She laughed but there was little humor left in her. She reached out to trace a scar above my left eye.

"They really got you bad didn't they?" she asked me examining my neck and uncovered wrists. "I thought two years was living hell." She cringed slightly at the memory. For the first time I noticed the scars behind the neckline of her sweater and the two that lined her jawbone. I then wondered how my delicate little sister had ever survived the wars.

I straitened up. "We have no reason to worry about it now," I could feel that she was in fear anyway. "What's in our past will stay there and what's in our future we start building now."

Then I heard my sweet Alice in the background explaining everything to a very confused Marianna.

"Okay everyone, it's about to snow and Bella is freezing, lets head back to the house, Carlisle and Esme will be dying to meet them too." I looked over to see Edward and Bella, who was shivering.

"What do ya say? Wanna meet my parents?" I asked my sister looking down at her again. She smiled.

"So you guys really made yourself a family?" Alex asked me. "Like you move and go everywhere together?"

I walked her to the car and held the door open for her, she climbed in the backseat and so did Alice and I. I told her all about our family that Carlisle had made and Alice and I had joined later. Then my sweet little Alice burst in with how we met and about the weddings we've had and told her about the time Emmett had tried to run me over with the Jeep last week, typical conversation. I watched in amazement as the sister that I hadn't seen in a century's time laughed and smiled and nodded along with everything Alice was saying.

Edward, Bella, and Marianna sat up in the front seat fairly quietly and listened in on our conversation making small comments every now and then. Soon we pulled up to the house; Emmett and Rosalie had driven much faster in the Jeep and were already standing in the doorway with Esme and Carlisle.

Alex's POV

I looked out the window of the car at the huge white mansion. "Wow, do you really live here?" I asked Jasper.

He chuckled. "A lot different from our old farmhouse ain't it?" He asked.

"I'd say so." I replied as Edward pulled the car into the garage and stepped out.

"Emmett has already told Carlisle and Esme everything," Edward said and then turned to Mari and I. "He can't keep anything a secret, they are his biggest weakness."

Marianna and I giggled while Edward led the way into the house. Alice skipped ahead while Jasper held at the back with Mari and I. I heard two new voices as they greeted Edward and Bella then Alice. Jasper guided Mari and myself ahead of him.

A tall blonde vampire greeted us, "Hello, I'm Carlisle and you must be the two that Emmett was so excited to tell us about." He said politely and smiled, exposing a set of perfect teeth.

Then a small vampire with shoulder length brunette hair walked up to us; she seemed to have a motherly aura about her. "I'm Esme, welcome to our home."

"I'm Marianna Palmer, but you can call me Mari." My best friend said, excited as always to meet new people.

"I'm Alexandria-Karma Whitlock," I said slowly. "I normally go by Alex, and I am currently going by Palmer also." I said.

Esme smiled and then without expecting it she rushed up to hug Mari and I. "I am so happy that you and Jasper found each other," she chimed. "I was hoping something good would come along and here you two are." She was beaming with enthusiasm.

Carlisle spoke up then, "Do either one of you possess an ability?" he questioned curiously.

Mari stepped foreword. "I have the gift of persuasion." She smiled.

"Hmm," Carlisle seemed a bit baffled by this and scrunched his eyebrows together. "Will you demonstrate what you mean?" he asked her.

Mari smiled and absolutely loved the attention her gift had provided her. "Sure," she opened her bag and grabbed her purple school folder filled with today's schoolwork and handed it to Carlisle along with a sparkly pink pen. "Do my homework." Her words were laced through with a power I knew all too well.

Before Carlisle knew it he had filled in all of the answers on her homework at a vampire speed and handed it back to her.

"Whoa!" Emmett boomed. "Can you get him to do my homework too? I'm not good at Algebra, well I am, but I don't like it and that's why I was held back and am in your class…" Emmett rambled about the reasons why she should get Carlisle to do his homework, nobody paid him much attention.

"That was fascinating!" Carlisle said. "I am glad that you have chosen good with your powers, for they are very strong." He told her.

"I wouldn't want anybody to take away _my_ free will," she said.

Carlisle turned to us. "Well I will tell you of the gifts my family here has," with that he pointed to several members of his makeshift created family. "Alice, can see the future," he said and she replied. "Your pager is going to go off in fifteen seconds."

Sure enough the pager attached to Carlisle lab coat went off soon after she had made this statement. He checked it and said, "just a work report." Alice interrupted, "Carlisle is a doctor if you didn't get that from his clothing." She smiled and then stepped back letting him continue.

Carlisle gestured to Edward. "Edward here, can read the minds of those around him." Well _that_ explained the odd look I got after I told Jackson I once had a brother. Then I remembered I was still wearing his hoodie. My attention was brought back by Carlisle's voice.

"And last here is Jasper, did you tell her?" he asked him.

Jasper replied. "No I haven't actually."

"Well Jasper can control and feel the emotions of anyone nearby."

"And yet you can't handle tears." I said and laughed.

He smirked, "It's a tough life."

"Yes it is," I replied. "Yes it is."

Esme jumped in the conversation. "Why don't we let Alex and Jasper here catch up for a while?"

Alice took control again and I smiled, "C'mon Mari you can come and check out my closet, I'm sure I have some clothes about your size. My closet takes up three rooms, Esme and I had to tear down a couple walls for it…" She continued talking about her closet as she skipped away Mari close behind her. I had a feeling they were going to be great friends since Mari was obsessed with anything fashion.

I turned to face Jasper and he swung his arm around me and led me over to the bright white couch in their living room. I was dying to ask him so many things so I decided to start at the beginning of my mind.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"What is it Lex?" he sounded very brotherly.

"Who created you?" I knew he was in the wars of the south too and just had to know.

"Maria, before Nettie and Lucy had turned against her," He answered quite solemnly. "What about you?" his eyes drifted to my scars again.

"Nettie," I told him. "She came right to our door, she knew I was home alone." I sighed I remembered that night better than any other human memory. I pushed up the huge sleeves on Jackson's sweater and held out my wrists and forearms. They were ravaged and not smooth like the rest of my body, sometimes just looking at them made them sting all over again.

I heard him let out a low breath as I watched his eyes skim over my arms. His face still had that worried expression about it that it always had when we were humans, rarely ever was he not worrying about something.

"Can I ask you another question?" I asked him, breaking his concentration.

"Anything." He said, looking up to meet my eyes.

"Were you really captured by the damned Yankees?" I asked this seriously but he laughed, lightening the mood.

"No, I heard that ridiculous rumor too. They never got their filthy hands on me." He said. "Although sometimes I wish that I would have been left a soldier and got to carry out my duty as a major. It would've been easier." He said and then asked. "What brought you to Forks?"

"Mari's idea," I told him. "I wanted to stay in Texas or someplace in the south. She insisted on high school," then I chuckled. "I was easily persuaded."

"I bet you were," he grinned the familiar grin that I grew up with. "She would've been useful in battle."

"She would've been destroyed," I told him. "She does not agree with anything violent, when I met her she was already 'vegetarian' and before I could do anything she had me her best friend."

At this moment Jasper stood up and said, "I gotta show you something that is going to blow you away." He sounded so excited, I stood up and followed him up a spiral staircase and four rooms to the left later we walked through a door. The room was petite with a cherry wood canopy bed in the middle and white carpet covered the floor. I heard Mari's laugh from the other side of the closet door.

Jasper bounded gracefully across the floor and swung open the door. I followed and was amazed at what I saw; the closet was vaster than a whole mall! Clothes squished into every nook and cranny. I continued to hear the voices of Alice and Mari but they were probably buried in the clothes.

He led me across the room and there was yet another door that led to a much smaller room. This room was filled with several racks of men clothing and I figured that this was Jaspers share of him and Alice's closet. I smirked at the fact his share was a twelfth the size. He led me over to the corner of this room to case that was covered by a thin protective sheet. Jasper snatched the sheet off of the glass display case that held the fiddle that Jasper had taught me to play on when I was just eleven.

"Oh Jasper! How did you get your hands on this?" I asked with excitement.

"I went back to Texas for a little while before I met Alice and found the house boarded up, I don't know what happened to Mama and Pa. I pried open the back window to find the house pretty cleared out but I did find this in the closet in my old room. So I packed it in my bag and here it is today." He opened up the case and pulled out the fiddle and bow that were in great condition for their age.

I watched him rest the beautiful instrument between his neck and shoulder and begin to play a slow and graceful song, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt home.

**A/N: I thought this chapter was very cute, and quite meaningful to the story. What did **_**you**_** think? Thanks a bunch for reading, Lee 3**


End file.
